This Is My Fate
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Nanami Haruka has died from being kidnapped and murdered. The guys from STARISH are in a deep depression. But, there is still hope. Cecil's magic necklace has the power to send one person back to the past! As each guy goes back in time, who will be the one who saves her life, winning her heart along the way? Haruka/Everyone! Are you ready?
1. Unspoken Wish

_"Hello, today, a girl named Nanami Haruka was found dead..."_

"No...**NO**!" The small man with blonde hair screamed.

His voice was full of anger and hate. His eyes began to tear up.

"Syo..." A man with yellow-orange hair with glasses comforted the small blonde by patting his head.

The blonde hugged the man with glasses and cried.

_"...her body was found in a small warehouse..." _

Everyone was dead silent.

Ichinose quickly took the remote and turned off the TV with slightly shaking hands.

The room was silent; the only thing that was heard was the muffled cries of Syo.

"...Little Lamb is-" Ren began quietly.

"**DON'T SAY IT!**" Masato suddenly got up from his seat and yelled.

He had tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them free.

His tears were trapped in his eyes like an eternal prison; as Haruka is in the eternal prison of death.

"**IF ONLY WE HAD FOUND HER SOONER! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO HER!**" Masato screeched loudly.

His tears finally spilled out as he collapsed on the floor.

Ren looked at him sadly and said nothing. He knew this was not the time to speak.

"Nanami...**NANAMI...**!" Otoya began to tear up as well.

He buried his face in his palms.

How can such a kind-hearted girl die like this?

Why did it have to be her?

"No...this can't be true..." Tokiya said under his breath.

His expression was dark and twisted; he was in pain as well as the others.

"Guys...we don't have the time to be sad. We have to go save Nanami NOW." Cecil got up and spoke in a strong voice.

Everyone looked up at him; angered.

"It's too late to help! She's gone!" Syo wailed.

"No. The muses have sent me a message. They told me that without Nanami, our music will never shine again. And thus, they want to change her fate. We must go back in time and save her life." Cecil said.

He was determined to save Nanami no matter what it takes.

"...you mean we can still save Nanami?" Tokiya asked in what sounded like a whisper.

Everyone had stop weeping; their attention completely on Cecil.

He nodded.

"The muses have decided to help us reclaim our radiance by giving us a chance to save Nanami." He explained.

"This necklace is now able to send one person at a time back to the time Nanami was not yet kidnapped." He held up the now brightly shining necklace.

"That means all of us will be able to go back to the past; but one at a time only. We can stay in the past for 3 hours only; and you will be warped back here. We can all save Nanami! We can prevent her death! We will fight the fate God has given her!" Cecil spoke out strongly.

He had confidence they would be able to save the beautiful and kind Nanami.

"But remember this: Each person is only allowed 3 trips back in time. So use your time wisely. So, are you with me?" Everyone nodded their heads.

They were no long crying; but the determination on their faces was no mistake.

**_"I will save Nanami...I swore to myself that I would protect her."_**

**_"Nanami, wait for me! I won't let you leave us alone again!"_**

**_"Little Lamb, stay strong and wait for me. I shall save you, for you are the beat of my heart."_**

**_"Haru-chan! I will make sure you live a happy and peaceful life!"_**

**_"Nanami-san...please don't die on me again. I will do my best to prevent your death."_**

**_"Nanami, I will protect your smile and everyone else!"_**

**_"Haruka...we're coming to save you from your eternal prison."_**

Each and every one of the guys swore that they will bring Haruka back; even if it might cost them their lives.

"Okay, everyone. We shall begin traveling tomorrow. Perhaps this is the perfect time to make some plans that could save Haruka." Cecil said.

"But remember...you only have 3 chances. Failure is not an option. Nanami's life is now in our hands."

"You don't have to repeat that twice. I am going to protect Nanami. I had failed to do so before..." Syo was not crying anymore, nor was he smiling.

He was full of determination.

"Kurusu is right. We must save her. Not only her, but ourselves. Without her, there is no us." Ren finally spoke up again.

Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"What? Is that something that I would usually not say?" He laughed slightly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then you better start getting used to it because I don't plan on a stopping!" Ren was smiling.

He had made the mood slightly better. It had made everyone smile.

"Alright; it's planning time! I'm going back to my room." Otoya said, walking out of the room.

"I guess I have to go with him...see you later." Tokiya followed Otoya out.

"Yeah, they're right! Let's go plan, Syo-chan!" Natsuki dragged Syo out of the room, despite his protests.

"...Let's go." Masato left the room. Ren followed him silently.

"..." Cecil didn't want to go to his room, he enjoyed the outdoors more.

He went to the rose garden outside and thought about some ideas.

The cold air of the night made him feel refreshed.

He looked up at the fully lit moon.

"Wait for us, Nanami. We will bring you back home soon." He whispered to the sky.

The stars in the sky shined brighter in response. As he began to walk back into the mansion, he heard a faint girl's voice.

_"Goodluck, Cecil. Come back safely..." _

He turned back, but all he saw was a white mist that disappeared into the air.

"What was that?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

He took his necklace in his palm and squeezed it, thinking it was one of the muses wishing him luck.

He smiled to himself and quietly walked back into the mansion and into his room.

* * *

**Well, hello everyone!**

**I came up with this story's idea when I was taking my science finals(?)**

**I don't know how, but I thought about science, then time machines, then time traveling, then UtaPri. **

**HAHAHAHA.**

**And voila! This story came to life! 8D**

**If you are a fan of "Always Remember Me" and you are reading and supporting this story, too, I am very happy!**

**Arigatou, everyone! I'm happy you all decided to come on another crazy adventure with me into this crazy story! XD**

**So, anyways, if you review, tell me if you are also reading "Always Remember Me" please! 8D**

**~Kawaii Dream Desu~**


	2. The Encounter With Past Haruka!

It was a normal, regular morning, right?

Wrong.

It was the morning after Nanami Haruka had died.

All of the guys had created plans to save Haruka when going back to the past.

One failure means a possible death for Haruka again.

What if only one guy failed, and instead of dying by being kidnapped and murdered be changed into a different death like drowning or hanged?

Maybe that one failure could save her life, for if they succeeded, she could have died.

This was a gamble with life and death; success or failure; alive or dead. Haruka's fate could maybe even be unchangeable.

God will not forgive those who try to change someone's fate.

One guy may even end up dead in place of Nanami's death.

But you never know unless you try, right?

Through only determination and hopeful wishes, the guys will go back in time one at a time today.

This was not a regular morning at all.

It was the morning the first time traveler will travel through time.

This was the morning that will show everyone if the first travel was successful or a failure.

But then, how would **ANYONE** know what they do in the past was a success or failure?

This was an unanswerable question, never to be answered.

Nanami Haruka's fate is now in the hands of STARISH.

So, let's begin this morning starting with Otoya's point of view.

* * *

_**~Otoya's POV~**_

"I...I want to go first!" I exclaimed.

Everyone was gathered at the lobby, discussing who should be the first to go to the past.

Everyone had stopped their conversation and stared at me, surprised that I wanted to go first.

Nobody wanted to go first, it was always likely to be the failed mission because there is no information on where Nanami was before she was killed.

There was also no information on why she was kidnapped.

The murderer had ran away, not getting caught.

It angered me to think that someone who killed Nanami had ran away; still living in this world and never to be found.

I clenched my hand into a fist and put on a determined look on my face.

"I...I won't forgive the person who killed Nanami! I want to go first and find out where Nanami was before she was killed! I want to see Nanami's smile again..." I felt my eyes water, but I wiped them away.

I am brave.

I believe I can save Nanami.

I am confident.

The guys looked at me with satisfied expressions. "Otoya, you're a good guy. I know you can save Nanami." Syo said to me.

I felt my confidence grow as everyone nodded in agreement at Syo's statement.

I can do it.

I need to believe.

I know I can save her.

I know it.

"Then, it's settled. Otoya, come here. I shall cast a spell using this necklace and make you go back to the past." Cecil said.

I walked over to Cecil obediently and stood in front of him. He began chanting something.

**_"O, muses, I ask for your magical powers, send Ittoki Otoya to the time before Nanami Haruka was cruelly murdered! Help us change her fate! ENCHANTO TIME!_**"

As soon as Cecil finished his sentence, a bright light enveloped me.

The last words I heard from Cecil were, "Remember; after 3 hours, you'll be warped back here...Good luck."

I closed my eyes and waited for any kind of physical impact.

But I didn't feel anything, and I opened my eyes slowly; hoping that everything would be normal.

I saw that I was in my Master Course bedroom.

_Thank god, everything was normal. _

_Wait, what day is it today?!_

I scrambled quickly to my calendar, and it read:_ May 29, 2013_.

The day Nanami died was May 31, 2013.

_This was 2 days before her kidnapping and murder! _

_Where was she now?!_

I ran out the door frantically, dashing down the long hallways of the building.

If I remembered correctly, since it was 4:00PM, she should be somewhere in the Master Course mansion, since she was always back from whatever her business was by 3:30PM.

_Wait, talking about business...she has been leaving and coming back everyday from 9:00AM to 3:30PM since the beginning of the week._

At first, I thought it was just some work or maybe she went to compose her songs in a peaceful place, but now that I think about it, it was definitely suspicious.

_I have to ask her and get some useful information to the guys!_

I searched the mansion high and low, right to left, ceiling to floor, until I found her in the deepest and concealed part of the rose garden.

She was snooping around in there; holding her phone to her ear and speaking quietly to the person on the other line.

I got as close as I could; careful to not get caught, to hear her.

I took out my phone, which was luckily in my pocket, and began to record the conversation.

_"...please, don't hurt them..._  
_...do anything for you!_  
_...as long as you keep your promise..." _

It was hard to hear; and I only heard chunks of the conversation.

She hung up her phone, and just as I began to scramble away from the place, my phone rang.

**_Crap!_**

I see her turn around with an alarmed look; a look I never seen her wear before.

She looked terrified; frightened to the bone.

_How did I not notice her uneasiness before? _

_Why did she have to hide it by covering them with her smiles? _

"W-Whose there?!" She asked, shaking like she was in a nightmare, and looked around.

Before she could see me, I ran and ducked into a rose bush and rushed to turn off my phone.

But it wouldn't stop. I couldn't break the phone to pieces because of the conversation I had recorded between Haruka and the stranger.

I heard her footsteps come closer...and closer..._this is it for me..._

"I-Ittoki-kun?!" She said when she looked behind the bush where the source of music was coming from.

I looked up, my eyes meeting with hers.

"N-Nanami..." I said, my heart filled with happiness to see her face to face again.

To think that she might die in a few days...it made me feel pain in both my stomach and heart.

I wanted her to live, no matter what.

"D-Did you hear anything?!" Her eyes were full of alarm and she was still shaking.

_Should I tell her the truth? _

_If I did, would this affect whether she lives or die?_

_ A simple truth or lie answer could determine her fate. _

_It scared me to death thinking that what I answer here could make her die, or live. _

_I had to take the chance. _

_I had to answer. _

_Should I tell her that I heard the conversation and be honest? _

_Or should I lie and say I was just taking a stroll in the rose garden and was just passing by?_

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Here's some great news: you, the reader, gets to pick Otoya's answer! **

**You have to review saying if you want him to be honest or lie. **

**Whichever choice has the most votes will be in the next chapter! **

** So really, whether Haruka lives or dies...it's in your hands!**

** Mwahahahaha! (evil laughter at how I'm making you guys choose!)**

** I already planned out which choice will make her live or die, so think about it carefully and choose wisely, my fellow readers!**

**Read and Review! (Reviewing the answer is important, because no reviews means no next chapter since nobody picked a choice...)**

**Hope you guys pick the _CORRECT CHOICE_ to make Haruka live! (No pressure _AT ALL!_ XD)**

**~Kawaii Dream~**


	3. Deadly Truth

**Alright. guys. The votes are in:**

**People who picked _Lie_: 2**

**People who picked tell the _Truth:_ 3**

**People who said "_Let her live_" (LOL this wasn't an option, but I'm putting this here anyways XD): 3**

**People who said _something that I did not understand what their answer was:_ 2 **

**LOL WELL. So, TRUTH had the most votes, so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"...Yes. I heard some of it..." I confessed, telling her the truth_._

_ I was already busted, why should I lie now?_

Her eyes go wider than they already are and she started to shake uncontrollably now.

"Nanami? Nanami?!" I reached my hand out to her, but she slapped my hand away shakily.

"...You found out...I was just trying to protect you guys...!" Tears spilled down her face as she turned around and ran towards the mansion.

"Nanami! Wait!" I ran after her as she entered the building.

I almost tripped over a branch, but I jumped over it at the last minute.

I ran into the building; cool air hitting my face as I see her climbing the stairs.

I ran after her, my legs were beginning to give out.

I was almost out of breath, but I kept running up the stairs.

When we reached the top of the mansion, the roof, I gasped for air and collapsed on the ground.

Nanami was standing at the edge of the roof, looking down.

"N-Nanami...!" I said when I finally found my breath.

She turned back slowly, the wind blowing her hair, her eyes...empty.

There was not one little expression on her face or in her eyes.

The dark, almost pitched black sky behind her made me shiver.

_Something bad will happen soon..._

"You found out...I'm going to die soon now, so why can't I kill myself...?" She asked me in a voice with no emotion.

Her voice matched her face and eyes.

"No...! Nanami, I was lying! I didn't hear anything! I swear!" I had desperation in my voice.

_I don't want her to die!_

_ Not in front of me, never! _

She just turned and looked back at the world below her feet.

"You're lying. If that were true, you would have just told me the first time. I know you, Ittoki-kun. Whatever you say first is always the truth."

And, without looking back one last time, her body began falling off of the roof, her hair spraying behind her.

_**"NANAMI!"**_ I ran quickly to where she was standing, but it was too late.

When I got to the end of the roof, she was still falling, a small tear in her eye and a kind smile on her face.

Her lips whispered a 'goodbye...' to me and she closed her eyes.

I jumped off the roof, reaching my hand out to grab her, then suddenly, a bright light enveloped me.

_**NO!**_

"_'After 3 hours, you will be warped back here...'_"

The last thing I saw was her body hitting the ground below with a loud **THUD**!

Then her body lay twisted and motionless in the grass, as if she was peacefully sleeping in an awkward position.

_**"NANANMI!" **_

* * *

And I was back in the lobby, back on June 1st, 2013.

I screeched Nanami's name and fell to my knees.

Tears fell from my eyes as I clutched the hair on my head tightly, replaying the scene that just happened in my head.

It was my fault Nanami died.

It was** MY FAULT NANAMI DIED!**

I screamed in pain, anger, and sorrow.

I made her **DIE!**

"Otoya..." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around slowly and saw Cecil leaning against the wall, his eyes full of sorrow.

"You've failed...she is gone. She died by committing suicide." His words pierced through my body like a sword.

"I...I KILLED her!" I hated myself now.

I hated myself.

"No, you didn't kill her. Fate killed her. It was something you had no control over...it had to happen," his necklace started to glow as he finished his sentence.

"See? The muses agree too. Don't just sit there crying like a baby, get up and think of more plans on how to save Nanami!" Cecil said.

_He was right...I need to save Nanami. _

_I still had 2 more chances to go back in time!_

I got up slowly, wiping away my tears.

I held my head up high and took out my phone.

Thankfully, it was still there.

"I have some proof about Nanami's death," I said to Cecil. His eyes widened and he nodded in approval.

"Hold on, I think everyone needs to hear this. Let's meet here again in 10 minutes," Cecil said, then wandered out of the room.

I opened my phone and listened to the recording.

Surprisingly, I heard more than what I had heard with my ears that day.

_"I beg you, please don't hurt them..._  
_I will do anything for you..._  
_I will do as you say as long as you keep your promise._"

_What was that about? What does she mean by 'don't hurt them'? _

_Wait... I think I remember what she said after I told her the truth:_

"'**_I was just trying to protect you guys_!**'"

_So, does that mean she was protecting us from someone? _

_As I was deep in thought, I had come to one conclusion._

_She was threatened by the person who killed her, the kidnapper, to listen to and do whatever they say._

_ If not, they will kill or harm us, the guys from STARISH. To be clear: she died in place of us. _

_She died to save our lives._

Before I knew it, the 15 minutes has passed.

The members of STARISH came in looking unhappy.

"Where's your proof?" Ren asked me first.

"Ah, here," I pressed the play button on my phone.

Everyone was silent as they listened to her phone conversation.

Ren had a calm expression on, as well as Masato and Tokiya.

Syo, Natsuki, and Cecil, however, had serious expressions (**Which is surprising, since Syo and Natsuki usually are immature; mostly Syo. Cecil's just serious like that. And I don't know about Natsuki...maybe Haruka's death affected their behavior?**).

When the recording was finished, everyone remained silent.

"Do you have any idea of who and why she have this phone call?" Tokiya asked.

I nodded.

"Well, not really, but I think I know why she was killed, or killed herself..." I say, my voice trembling as I said the last part of the sentence, "'or killed herself..'"

I began explaining what I thought to them.

"So, you think Haruka sacrificed herself for us?" Cecil asked, scratching his head.

"It's true, it could be a possibility. His theory does fit after you put all of the evidence we have so far into one piece," Tokiya spoke up, looking at the ground sadly.

"Yes, I agree. We will go with Otoya's theory for now," Ren agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh, and also, if you travel to May 29, 2013, then at around 4:00PM, she will be in the deepest part of the rose garden, having a conversation on the phone just like the one you just heard. If you get caught or something, lie! Don't tell her the truth, or she will commit suicide like last time..." I looked down at the ground, too ashamed at my lowly thinking.

_Why didn't I just lie?_

"Alright, thanks for the information, Otoya!" Syo gave me a thumbs up followed by a winning smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ending that discussion, here's the next topic: whose going to time travel next?" Masato asked the next question.

The guys just stared at each other quietly, and I did the same.

"Alright, fine, since no one is nominating themselves, I'll go!" Syo looked at Cecil and walked up to him.

"Send me back. I want to save and protect her!" Syo put on a confident look, the same look I had before I went back in time.

Hopefully, he won't fail like I did. Though I knew he probably wouldn't, since through his pride, determination, and his confidence, he can really do anything as long as he tries.

He proved that to me when he jumped across the bridge in the movie.

He tried so hard, that after through his hard work, he made it.

"Very well," Cecil brought his necklace out from under her shirt. "Are you ready?"

Syo nodded and closed his eyes as Cecil began chanting the magic words.

Then, a very bright light, almost blinding me, appeared and then Syo was gone.

_Please, Syo, please be successful!_

Then everyone went out of the room and began doing the normal things that they usually would do.

Reading, practicing, singing, dancing, etc.

I decided to go practice my new song, wanting to get the thought of failure out of my mind.

_Be safe, Syo, Nanami._

* * *

**And so, you guys got the bad ending where you made Haruka commit suicide. **

**Man, I was thinking you guys would pick Lie! D: **

**I mean, if I was in that situation, I would totally lie. LOL.**

**Don't worry, though, after the story is complete, I'll write the other part when Otoya DOES LIE. **

**Anyways, there is no "picking an ending" in this chapter.**

**It's going to be in the next, though! **

**AND REMEMBER:_ READ EACH AND EVERY SENTENCE THROUGH CAREFULLY BEFORE PICKING A CHOICE. _**

**__So, see you all in the next chapter! 8D**

**~Kawaii Dream~**


	4. The Small Warehouse

_**~Syo's POV~**_

I opened my eyes, and I was in the middle of a hall in the Master Course mansion.

_ What day is it? What time is it? _Were the first thoughts that came to my mind.

I ran to my room, opened the door, and ran to the calendar. I was shocked to see that it was May 31st, 2013.

I gulped.

The day of Nanami's death. I looked up at the clock hanging from the wall, and it read 4:00PM.

_Wait, that means, Nanami will die in 3 hours, and that is how long I can stay!_

I ran quickly out to the door, hoping Nanami was in her room.

When I got to the 2nd floor, Nanami was just about to go somewhere. She was locking her door, wearing her casual everyday clothes.

"Nanami! Where are you going?!" I yelled across the hall. She paused for a moment, and then looked over at me, the color of her skin going paler than it already was.

Then she smiled; it was probably fake. "I-I was just about to go buy some books," she stuttered.

I had to make sure she didn't go alone. "Can I come with you? I also wanted to drop by the bookstore," I said.

She began to answer, but then she hesitated.

"U-Um..." Her eyes flicker from right to left, up and down. "I want to go alone!" She exclaimed, and ran down the hall past me, towards the exit.

_ Damn, if I follow her, she'll probably just take a different route to the place she really going to, and run away from me. After all, I know she was probably headed towards the small warehouse, the place her body was found._ I shivered at the thought_. Anyways, I'll just secretly follow her around__!_

She was already out the door by the time I decided to follow her, so I ran, too, to avoid losing the sight of her.

It was still faintly light outside, the sunlight still visible. But it was almost dark, so by 7:00PM, it'll be completely dark outside.

The hot summer wind blew in my face as I carefully hid in certain areas.

Nanami was on a street that looked abandoned.

No, it WAS abandoned.

She kept walking along the dark street we were on, and it looked like it was night already.

The tall buildings blocked the small amount of sunlight that was barely lighting the way, so it made the street look creepier.

There was not a person in sight, the houses were old and looked haunted. Despite all of the signs of why she shouldn't be walking down this street, and especially when it's almost night, she kept walking with a brave look on her face.

I hid behind trashcans and light posts, even behind the dusty and unusable cars.

Then, I saw her come to a stop.

There were two ways to go: Left and right. I saw her look both ways, as if a car or person would pop out of nowhere, and then she turned right, the road that was darker and spookier than the left.

On the left road, it was the exit out of this dark place. There were little bits of sunlight hitting the road, but Nanami still went the other way.

_This wasn't even the way to the book shop!_

I followed her, squinting to try to adjust my eyes in the new darkness.

I swear I almost tripped over a can or something, it was way too hard to see here. I saw a small, dark building come into my sight.

It was the small warehouse.

I gulped, trying not to think what will happen to Nanami in there in three hours.

_Wait, what time was it now?!_ As Nanami began to walk into the warehouse, I quickly pulled out my phone.

_It was already 5:36PM!_

_We walked for an hour and thirty minutes?!_

It didn't even feel like it, but it was reality.

_Really? An hour and thirty minutes? It doesn't even seem possible!_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and followed her inside.

By now, my eyes could see in the dark.

It was an abandoned warehouse, many holes in the rotting wood that barely supported the roof. The ground, also made out of wood, made lots of creaking noises when you stepped on a certain spot. I tried my best to stay quiet, avoid stepping on breakable wood, and covered my noise. The place was dusty and smelly, and it made me gag and want to sneeze at the same time.

The place was giving off scary vibes.

_ Spiderwebs were everywhere, it looked like there could be rats living here too!_

Nanami calmly walked through the place, not minding the smell, noise, and surroundings.

She stopped in front of a beat-up, old wooden door. Then, she spoke up loudly, her voice shaking. "Master Saizo, I have arrived..."

_ Master Saizo? Who is that?! _

"Ah, Haruka, I've been expecting you. Come in," a dark, deep voice replied from inside the room.

She took the door knob in her hand hesitantly, then she shook her head and open the door. The door responded with a creaking noise, which also sent more dust towards the place I was hiding.

I concealed myself with a dirty, old red curtain that was ripped and had some holes and hung from the ceiling down, but still had the ability to hide someone.

I peeked out from the curtain, and I saw a gold light shining from inside the room.

Nanami walked in slowly. She pushed the door behind her in attempt to close it, but I ran quietly towards the door and held it gently. Now, I could look through the crack of the door.

I peeked inside, and the first thing I noticed was that everything in the room was shining a gold color because, well...

_Everything was made of gold!_

In the middle of the room, there was a golden throne.

A man with gray-white hair and an outfit that looked like he was royalty, sat on that throne. He was wearing a golden mask, so I could not see his eyes or face.

"Haruka, come to your Master," Saizo said, gesturing her to come by waving his index finger back and forth seductively.

I could not see the expression of Nanami's face, she was facing the other direction.

But she meekly said, "Yes, Master Saizo," and walked towards him. Saizo then grabbed her arm when she was near him, making her lose her balance and she fell into his lap.

I now saw Nanami's face, she was blushing. I expected her to be scared, but why is she blushing?!

Saizo grabbed her chin, making her face him. Then, he took off his mask, and kissed Haruka.

He was still covering his face, though, along with Haruka's.

He was holding the mask with his other free hand and held it where their faces were.

Anger surged through me.

_How dare he kiss Nanami like that?!_

Then, I heard a small moan escape from Nanami.

I shivered.

This was something Nanami never did in front of anyone.

Anyone except for _HIM_.

_Who was he, and why did Nanami do whatever he told her to? Does she love this guy?_

Then, Saizo put his mask back on, and pulled out a knife.

He held it at Haruka's neck. Nanami let out a little yelp as the cold knife touched her warm neck. "You've been a good girl, Haruka," Saizo said, "so my reward to you is death. You were a fun toy, but now I need a new one." Saizo laughed, not because anything funny was happening, but because he seemed to enjoy killing people.

Nanami had a frightened expression, her eyes shaking, her pupils shrank smaller as her eyes widened in fear. "M-Master Saizo! Please, d-don't do this! I thought we had a deal!" Nanami said, but her voice was shaking and she was stuttering.

"Aw, you want to live longer? Okay, I'll give you a slow and painful death," Saizo smiled and moved the knife he was holding across Nanami's skin, creating a red line of blood.

Nanami opened her mouth, almost like she was screaming, but no voice came out.

It was too painful that her desperate screams could not be heard.

_If this keeps up, Nanami will die!_

_ I need to do something, quick!_

_ But wait...if I go in there, what would happen? _

_If I choose to stay here and watch, what would happen? I need to think, and fast!_

_Should I go, barge into the room, and help her, risking my life?_

_Or should I stay here and watch her be harmed, possibly killed? _

_What choice should I pick?_

* * *

**Okay, here are your two choices: **

**CHOICE 1) Go in and save Nanami, but you risk your own life.**

**CHOICE 2) Stay where you are and watch silently, Haruka could be killed.**

**LOL THESE CHOICES ARE HARD TO CHOOSE FROM, RIGHT? **

**Mwahahaha~!**

**Anyways, review your answer, please! 8D**

**(HINT: Read my wording of the choices carefully - there could be a hint of which choice is the good one, and which one is the bad one.)**

**Have fun choosing Nanami's fate! **

**~Kawaii Dream**


	5. Just A Dream

**Ahem, here are the results of the vote:**

**People who picked Save Haruka: 12.**

**People who picked Stay and Watch: 9.**

**So, this chapter begins with Syo going in and, ahem, "saving" Nanami, enjoy. **

* * *

**~Syo's POV~**

_Nanami is suffering in there! She will die if this keeps up! _

_I have to go in and save her!_

At my last thought, I put my hand on the door and pulled it open so forcefully, the whole building shook and creaked for a bit.

The man with the mask, Saizo, looked up. So did Nanami.

"S-Syo-kun...!" Her eyes were pleading me to leave, but why?

"Syo-kun, go! Run away!" She whispered, her voice fading.

"No, Nanami! I came here to save you! Please, understand that I came here for you!" I said, glaring at the amused-looking Saizo.

_I don't want to lose to that guy. _

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Kurusu Syo from STARISH? I'm honored that you came to visit us!" Saizo laughed, the knife still at Nanami's neck, which made me angrier by the minute.

"I don't give a damn about your 'jokes', unhand Nanami now!" I yelled, my voice echoed through the dark warehouse.

_ How was it possible to hear echoes, when everything is made out of wood?_

_ Oh, right, I'm surrounded by gold._

"Oh? What makes you think you can make me do that?" He smirked, pressing the knife back on Nanami's skin with his other hand, and I clenched my fists.

"This," I charged at him, fist aiming at his face. I saw him put on a devilish smile, and he didn't even avoid my attack.

My fist met with his golden mask, making my fist hurt like crazy.

"Ow!" I said, and before my arm could retreat, Saizo grabbed it and twisted it, making me cry in pain.

"S-Stop, don't hurt S-Syo-kun!" Nanami said, her voice barely audible through my cries.

"You, shut up," Saizo said, and he moved his arm.

And then it happened.

It happened so quickly, it didn't even feel real.

In one second, there was blood on the floor.

_Whose blood is that? _

I didn't have to think.

The tears just came to me.

Blood.

The smell of blood.

The sight of blood.

The smell and sight of none other than Nanami's blood.

I didn't want to look as her body fell on the ground, laying limp.

But I was forced to. Saizo now held my head, and jerked it towards Nanami's body, laughing.

But I didn't hear his laughs.

The only thing I heard were the memories and voice of Nanami flying through my brain, one by one.

I closed my eyes, but I had to open them.

Nanami was lying on the ground.

Her throat was cut open, blood pooling out onto the ground.

There was no sign of life left in the body.

It was just a body without a soul.

I fell on my knees, Saizo already let go of me.

I failed.

Nanami died.

She's gone.

Dead.

I couldn't protect her.

The knife was on the ground.

As bloody as Nanami's blood.

I felt myself start to shake violently.

_"Nanami...Nanami...Nanami..."_

I said her name over and over again, as if she would come back and smile if I called for her.

But she was already halfway up to heaven by now.

"How do you like that, Kurusu Syo?" Saizo smiled.

He killed Nanami.

I gathered up all of my strength and hurled a punch at him, and he was caught off guard.

"Damn you, I'll teach you not to mess with me!" He grabbed the knife next to Nanami, and I felt myself by pushed down onto the ground.

"Now, what to do? What shall your punishment be?" He began to run the blade of the knife on my shoulder.

"How about..**HERE**!"

I felt a sharp pain surge through my body.

Blood was coming out of my right shoulder.

My blood.

I screamed of pain.

"Hahahaha! You like that? Then how about** HERE**!" I saw the knife head towards my heart.

It's all over.

I closed my eyes, ready to die.

I wanted to join Nanami.

_Take me with you, Nanami. _

_Take me with you..._

Then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

I opened my eyes.

_ No, it wasn't a light. _

_It was...Nanami?_

She had white wings, a white dress.

She was also see-through.

She smiled at me kindly, and somehow managed to grab Saizo's arm, preventing him from stabbing my heart.

"What is this? I can't move my arm!" He tried to move, but Nanami was surprisingly strong for an Angel.

"Nanami...! Nanami...! I'm sorry, I'm so...sorry," I said, still sobbing away.

_I failed to protect her, yet she is helping me live...How can she be so kind to me?!_

Then something bright and sparkly surrounded me.

The last thing I saw was Nanami's dead, bloody body, Angel Nanami's forgiving smile, and Saizo thrashing wildly around, trying to move.

* * *

_I was back. _

_I wanted to return victorious._

_ But I failed._

_ The memory of Nanami's death replayed over and over in my mind. _

_I was there. _

_Yet I couldn't protect her._

_ I couldn't protect her. _

_I noticed that my shoulder was still bleeding._

_ Badly. _

_And I couldn't even move my shoulder. _

_Maybe it's broken, even worse, maybe it'll never heal and I'll never be able to it move again. _

_But that's nothing compared to what Nanami went through. _

_And she went through death. _

"Syo...-chan..." Natsuki walked up to me slowly.

"Your shoulder... are you okay? We need to take you to the doctor right away!" He had a look of pure and genuine concern on his face.

I said nothing as he pulled me up carefully, and walked me out of the door.

Before I knew it, I was laying in the hospital room's bed.

_I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say. _

_Nothing to share. _

_Because if it's not good news, why share it?_

I didn't care anymore.

I just wanted to go to sleep, and wake up like it was all just a dream.

_That's right, everything was just a dream._

_ Just a drea_m.

I laid back, and closed my eyes.

_Just a dream..._

* * *

**So, um, you guys picked the 2nd bad ending, sorry. I didn't want to write it, but that really was, the bad ending.**

**You see, let me explain the situation here, a man has a knife to a woman's neck. **

**You barge in and try to save her?**

** He has a knife to her throat. **

**He can kill her at at second.**

**And then he could kill you. **

**;A; I did, indeed, put the word 'could' in "Stay where you are, Haruka COULD be killed."**

**Some people did catch the hint, and they chose the right answer. **

**Whereas choice one says, "Go in and save Nanami, but you risk your life." It has no hints in it. It's just, you go in, and you can die. End of story. **

**Yes, trying to save her seems logical at the moment, but really, the man has a KNIFE TO HER NECK. TuT;; **

**Maybe if you had stayed there and watched quietly, as in "stay there and WAIT silently" then when the guy let go of Nanami, you would've ran in there and saved her.**

**Sorry if I disappointed you guys. There's no "picking an option" in this chapter, but there will be an option in the next chapter! **

**Please, keep reading, and read each word carefully before picking a choice. **

**Congratulations**** for those who picked the right choice, I will write this chapter again, but Syo will actually stay there and wait. **

**OH, and please note that there's no romance in bad endings, only in good endings, so if you were ever wondering "where's the romance?" well, you guys haven't gotten a good ending yet. But I hope you will in the next chapter! Keep trying!**

**(Also, sorry for the short chapter. I was so depressed while writing about Nanami die, twice now. It made me feel like I was the one who caused Nanami's death. TuT;;)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Kawaii Dream**

* * *

**Oh, and this is to Elhienn Hovercast-san, **

**About your review on my other story, yes!**

**I would absolutely love to play your game! **

**I'm honored to be able to play a game that you've made...I'm kind of excited!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	6. Yellow-Colored or Gold?

The boys of STARISH refused to go back to the past until Syo explained what happened.

Syo stayed silent for three whole days, as if he had no voice. But on day four, he spoke to Natsuki while he was taking care of Syo.

"...Na-Natsuki," Syo's voice shook.

Natsuki, who was doing a Piyo-chan puppet show for Syo, looked up, surprised.

"Syo-chan! Are you alright?!" Natsuki asked right away.

"...Y-Yeah," Syo responded hesitantly.

Natsuki gave him a soft expression. "You don't have to force yourself to tell us, Syo-chan. Take all of the time you need," Natsuki said softly.

Syo looked at him with a grateful expression, but then shook his head. "I've kept everyone waiting for too long. We need to save Nanami no matter what it takes," Syo said with a sad look on his face.

Natsuki nodded quietly.

"Well, it all began when I was back in the past, on the day May 31st. Nanami's death day," Syo explained, a pained expression on his face as he remembered everything on that day.

He explained it all to Natsuki, and eventually broke out into tears.

"Thank you for telling me everything, Syo-chan," Natsuki said softly, comforting the small male by hugging him and patting his back. "Even though those memories are so painful, you still shared them with me...really, thank you, Syo-chan."

Syo cried into Natsuki's shirt, but he didn't mind. He continued to let Syo let all of the pain he experienced by letting him cry.

* * *

The next day, Natsuki explained everything to the rest of the members of STARISH.

"Syo-chan said that there was a man named Master Saizo! He was wearing a golden mask and he was in a room made of gold. He kissed Haru-chan and then said that he was done with her and took out a knife. He used the knife to..."

_Let's fast forward, shall we? This is taking an awful long time._

***Fast Forward~***

"And that's everything Syo-chan told me!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Hmm...now I understand why Syo didn't want to talk for three whole days..." Otoya frowned, it had happened to him too. Otoya felt like he understood how poor Syo felt.

Useless.

Even though Nanami was about to commit suicide, he was there and couldn't do a thing for her. The memory of her awkwardly twisted body never left his mind. All he can do is wish for the best for Nanami.

"So, now everyone knows what to do if you go on the exact same day and time as Kurusu, right?" Cecil asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. "So, now who wants to go next?"

No one said a thing.

"No volunteers?"

Then, an unexpected hand raised up slowly. "...I'll go," Tokiya said quietly.

"Oh? Icchi has the guts to volunteer?" Ren teased him. Tokiya shot him an annoyed look and then nodded at Cecil.

"Tokiyaaaaa~ Good luck!" Otoya smiled at Tokiya. Tokiya just looked away, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Come, Ichinose," Cecil said, gesturing him to stand in front of him. Tokiya was very nervous, he didn't know what day he would be transported to, nor what he was supposed to do to help Nanami. He stepped in front of Cecil. Cecil began chanting the magic words.

"Enchanto Time!" Cecil said, his necklace shining brightly as ever. The muses powers enveloped Tokiya in a blinding light, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"May the blessings of the muses be with him," Cecil said, placing the necklace under his shirt. Everyone nodded and left the room.

* * *

**_~Tokiya's POV~_**

After the bright light faded away, I found myself on the crowded streets of the city.

I was wearing my disguise._ What was I doing here again? ...Oh, I was out buying a gift for Nanami-san to repay her for the food she gave me while I was writing my song. That means today is May 30. One day before her death. And as for the time..._.I took out my phone.

It was 7:32PM. It was nighttime.

_That means I'll be staying here until around 10:30PM._ I put the phone back in my pocket and began thinking.

_Where was Nanami-san now?_ I had no clue._ Maybe if I call her..._

I took out my phone again impatiently and found Nanami's number. The phone began to ring as I waited for her to pick up. It rang and rang, and I was starting to think she wouldn't answer. I began to press end call button, but then I heard a voice.

"H-H-Hello?" Nanami's asked, I noticed her voice was shaking.

Just hearing her voice again made my heart beat a little bit faster. _I haven't heard her beautiful voice for so many days..._

"Nanami-san? Where are you?" I asked urgently.

"I-I...I'm at...mmph!" She got cut off and I heard her moan on the other line.

"N-Nanami-san?!" I asked again.

"I-I can't t-tell you, Ichinose-san...S-Sorry!" I heard her shriek, and then she hung up.

If I remember the story Shinomiya told us, he said that Kurusu said there was a man named Master Saizo. He kissed Nanami and made her moan. He was in the small warehouse down the abandoned streets.

Looks like that's my next destination.

I headed towards my car and started the engine. I knew where that strangely empty street was. I passed by that place sometimes, but I didn't think it would be the place of Nanami's death...

I drove through the dark streets. The houses were indeed all abandoned, so were the cars. It felt like a haunted street for a horror movie.

As I neared the small warehouse, I decided to stop the car so that if they were in there, they wouldn't notice.

I closed the door of the car quietly and stepped into the warehouse. It was just as Shinomiya described what Kurusu said.

The place was completely dark, the wood made creaking noises, the place smelled foul.

I neared the door._ Was it true everything was made of gold?_ It seemed very impossible and suspicious at the same time.

I kept walking and saw the small door.

The door that led to the room of gold.

I approached the door and listened for any noises inside.

None.

I waited another three minutes to make sure.

Still none.

_ It's okay to go in, then._ I took the handle in my hand and opened it.

A golden light came out from the room. I looked in, fascinated. I closed the door behind me.

_ It was true. Everything was gold._

I stepped inside and began to observe everything in hopes of finding clues.

I spotted many golden weapons. Swords, shields, axes, hammers, an unlimited amount of golden weapons all around the room.

I reached out to touch the shield, it was a pretty thin piece of gold, but it was pretty good for protecting yourself from close-combat weapons.

Then, I spotted a yellow-colored, but not gold, shield. It felt strong, very strong._ I wonder what it was made out of..._

The door slammed open, and a man with a gold mask came in. Nanami was in his arms, struggling. The man saw me standing there and laughed.

"Looks like we have a guest! Ichinose Tokiya from STARISH!" I think that man was Master Saizo.

I glared at him and looked at the frightened Nanami.

"Sorry, but, since you found our secret hide out, you must die," Master Saizo pulled out a gun and pointed towards me.

"NO!" Nanami screamed, thrashing around wildly.

"Nanami-san, I'll be alright, please don't worry!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh? I think she should worry because you're dead now," And he placed his finger on the trigger of the gun.

_He'a about to fire!_

I looked on the left and right of me quickly.

To the left, there was the yellow-colored shield that wasn't gold, but strong.

To the right, there was the gold and super-hard but thin shield.

_ I need to grab a shield, but which one?!_

_The gold or the yellow-colored one?! _

_This is a matter of life and death!_

* * *

**Okay~ Here are your choices!**

**CHOICE 1) Grab the yellow-colored shield that wasn't gold, but strong.**

**CHOICE 2) Grab the gold and super-hard but thin shield.**

**Which will you choose? 8D (There's no hints in the wording. BUT, I have a hint below for you guys!)**

**HINT: You should study before picking a choice, right? :)**

**And yeah, I guess whoever Haruka falls in love with depends on the choice you guys pick, too. **

**So if you guys make all of the guys fail except for one guy, then she will probably be in love with that one guy.**

**If you make the rest of the guys rescue her successfully, she could be in love with all of them.**

**BUT.**

**The guy that has succeeds all 3 of his going-back-in-time trips will most likely be the guy Haruka ends up with. **

**It all depends on you guys! o:**

**And sorry for rushing the chapter...I need to start on Always Remember Me's next chapter, too. And Angelic Harmony's next chapter. So I'm writing three UtaPri stories at the same time. (sigh)**

**Well, good luck, and choose wisely this time! (I want to write some romance already! D:)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	7. Haruka's Promise

**Hello everyone! :D **

**The results are out! Here they are~!:**

**Yellow-Colored Shield: 23 votes.**

**Gold shield: 5 votes.**

**...Woah that's a lot of reviews! O_O**

**So, the winner is the yellow-colored shield!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**~Tokiya's POV~**_

_I don't have time to think!_

I grabbed the yellow-colored shield and put it up in front of me.

I heard the gun fire, and then I felt the shield vibrate.

_The bullet ricocheted off of the shield!_

I heard a scream and I cautiously brought the shield back down.

I saw Saizo holding his right leg, which was bleeding, while crying out in pain. Haruka was standing to the side, her eyes wide as a river of red spread out in the golden floor.

_This was our chance to run!_ I threw the shield on the floor.

"Nanami-san!" I ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

I pulled her along with me as I ran through the disgusting warehouse and outside, the hot night air blowing against our faces as we ran to the car.

"I-Ichinose-san!" She exclaimed, breathing hard as we ran quickly to the car.

"Get in," I pushed her into the front seat and closed the door quickly.

I began to run to the driver's seat until I saw a figure walking towards the car slowly.

It was Master Saizo.

He was limping and held the same gun.

His eyes twinkled with hatred through his mask and he put his finger to the trigger once again.

I was about to dodge, but I noticed that his gun was not pointed in my direction, but it was pointed at Haruka's head in the car.

She didn't seem to notice the dark figure in the shadows of the night.

I saw him smirk and his finger began to move.

"Nanami-san!" I screamed.

_She can't die! She can't die again! I've missed her so much! Without her, my life is incomplete!_

Time suddenly seemed to go slower as I ran in front of where Saizo's gun was pointed at.

I heard a loud noise shatter through the silence of the night.

A bullet was fired.

I saw something red on my shirt.

Something red and water-like was coming out of my right shoulder.

It reminded me of Syo's right shoulder.

It was bleeding badly and horribly injured, but it will eventually heal.

_But what was this? _

I saw the red liquid drip onto the ground.

I realized that the liquid coming from my right shoulder was my blood as soon as I finally felt the flaming pain.

The bullet had hit my shoulder.

I felt my body fall onto the ground, all of the strength that I had left was draining away slowly.

That's when I felt my consciousness slowly slip away.

My eyes began to close slowly. But before I had completely closed my eyes all the way, I saw someone with red hair and golden eyes run over to me.

I heard some shouts, but I couldn't hear very well.

"...Stop!" Something wet dripped onto my face.

"Please...let us go!" The red-haired person said. I thought I heard sobbing and my head was lifted up from the ground.

I closed my eyes all the way. I felt too weak to respond to anything that was going on.

"Ichinose-san! Ichinose-san! No!" I heard the person say.

I heard more sobbing and more wet drops of water fell onto my face.

That's when I realized who it was.

I mustered up the last bit of strength I had and tried to talk.

"...Na...nami...-san..." I coughed out.

"**ICHINOSE-SAN! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!**" I heard her say. She hugged my body closer to hers.

".**..SAIZO! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS!**"

"...Whatever I want?" A deep male voice asked.

".**..YES! I PROMISE, SO HURRY!**" I heard her worried voice scream.

"...Hmph. Fine," I saw something bright through my eyelids.

Then, I felt something warm on my lips.

_ Something soft and gentle..._an amazing feeling.

I felt the bullet in my shoulder disappear, and then the wound began to close.

The pain I felt was gone in an instant, and the strength seemed to be returning to my body.

I opened my eyes slowly as soon as my energy was back...and saw that Nanami was kissing me.

A bright light was coming out of her body.

I heard a voice echo in my mind.

"_...Don't die, Ichinose-san! Stay by my side!_" It was Nanami's thoughts, was what I concluded.

I saw her open her eyes and her lips left mine. She was still glowing and she smiled at me still holding me in her arms.

"...Thank goodness, Ichinose-san..." Tears began flowing out of her eyes again and dropped onto my shirt.

"I-I don't know what I would've done if you were gone!" She cried.

I let my expression soften up and I caressed her cheek, wiping a tear away with a finger.

"Nanami-san..." I whispered. "Don't cry for me, but smile for me instead."

She nodded, tears still coming from her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm so glad..." She cried into my chest as I sat up.

I held her close to me and stroked her hair comfortingly.

I didn't mind that my shirt was all wet now. All I cared about was that Nanami was safe.

I had successfully saved her life.

Right?

Just then, a familiar bright light began to surround me and Nanami.

I guess it's time.

"Nanami-san..." I pushed her away lightly.

Her beautiful golden eyes stared into mine.

"Keep living...for my sake..." I said softly, and leaned in.

I kissed her wet cheek and smiled at her lovingly.

"Promise me?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled the most brightest smile, tears still falling softly onto her lap.

She held out a pinky and said, "I pinky promise!"

I nodded and hooked my pinky with hers.

"Yubi kiri genman! Uso tsuitara...hari sen bon nomasu! Yubi kitta!" We sang together.

_(Let's make a pinky promise! And if you lie...you must swallow 1000 needles! It's a promise!)_

"Remember...1000 needles," I teased her.

She giggled lightly. The light began to come closer and closer to me.

"Nanami-san...please make it home safely. I must be on my way now..." I said.

She tilted her head. "...Where are you going? I thought we were going home together!" She hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered into her ear.

And the bright light completely enveloped me.

I closed my eyes.

The last thing I felt was the warmth of Nanami's body.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I was in the Master Course mansion.

I was in my room, sitting on my bed.

Ittoki was looking the other way, listening to music on his headphones on his bed. I smiled gently to myself and sneakily walked over to him.

He didn't seem to notice my presence.

I slowly leaned in and blew my breath in his ear.

He jumped up, his headphones flying off of his head, landing on the ground.

"Eh?! Tokiya?! When did you come back?!" Ittoki had a very confused expression. "You scared me to death!"

I laughed quietly. "I just came back," I said. He peered at my face closely with curiosity written all over his face.

"...Hey, Tokiya, why are you in a good mood?" Ittoki asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well...isn't Nanami-san alive? I prevented her death, after all."

He frowned and shook his head slowly.

"...Nanami still died...On May 31st..." Ittoki sadly.

It took a few moments for me to process what the red-head just said.

"...What?" I asked, disbelief in my tone and on my face.

"...Nanami...she still died on May 31st..." Ittoki repeated loud and clear.

I couldn't believe my ears. _How could she still die? I had saved her! _

I walked backwards slowly until I fell onto my bed.

_How? How did she die? Was it because I left her?_

I thought back to that time.

_What did she say again?_ I thought long and hard, ignoring Ittoki whined to tell him what happened.

That's when I remembered what she had said.

* * *

_"...Na...nami...-san..." I coughed out. _

_"ICHINOSE-SAN! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" I heard her say. She hugged my body closer to hers. _

_"...SAIZO! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS!" _

_"...Whatever I want?" A deep male voice asked. _

_"...YES! I PROMISE, SO HURRY!" I heard her worried voice scream. _

* * *

_...She did what the guy had wanted...and so she died..._

I clenched my fist into a ball.

_He killed her. He was the one who always killed her. _

_Why...? _

_She promised me...she promised me that she wouldn't die!_

It took all I had to keep my cool and walk out of the room.

I walked down into a dark hall and made sure no one was looking.

I slammed my fist into the wall as hard as I could and clenched my jaw.

_Damn it! _

"Ichinose-san...thank you..." A girl's voice rang out behind me, and I whirled around to see who it was.

All I saw was a white mist that was disappearing into the air.

_I guess it was just my imagination playing tricks on me...I guess it's time to gather everyone together and tell them about my adventure. It's also time to choose another guy to go back in time._ I sighed tiredly.

**_"Promise me?" I asked. She nodded and smiled the most brightest smile, tears still falling softly onto her lap._**

**_She held out a pinky and said, "I pinky promise!" I nodded and hooked my pinky with hers. _**

**_"Yubi kiri genman! Uso tsuitara...hari sen bon nomasu! Yubi kitta!"_**

I walked off towards the lobby, knowing that Ittoki must have already spread the news to everyone that I was back.

He was a bit of a chatter head.

* * *

**~You know whose POV~ (Lol)**

I sighed to myself as I watched him walk out of his room and into a dark hallway.

_Ichinose-san...I'm sorry I broke our promise..._

_But I had to keep the promise with Master Saizo... _

_I want to at least show you my gratitude. _

"Ichinose-san...thank you..."

And I disappeared before he could see me.

* * *

_*****Read the paragraph below until the end please*****_

**Ahem, congrats to everyone for picking the yellow-colored shield! :D**

**You guys got Tokiya's first good ending: _Haruka's Promise._**

**If you make Tokiya succeed 2 more times...he'll end up being with Haruka at the end. Ehehehe.**

**And yes, the hint that I had places said: "Study".**

**What study means is look it up on the internet. XD**

**So you see, gold is not bulletproof. It could be, if it was more than just a thin layer. **

**And I don't think anyone guessed what the yellow-colored shield was made out of yet, so I'll tell you. **

**The yellow-colored shield was made out of Kevlar, a material used in bulletproof vests. :)**

**Okay, now, the reason why I wanted everyone to read this until the end was because you get to pick who gets to go back in time to save Haruka. :)**

**The people who haven't gone yet:**

**Natsuki/Satsuki, Ren, Cecil, and Masato. Tell me who you all wanna see go back to the past next by reviewing! **

**Thanks for reading, and see you all in the next chapter!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
